Who Knew
by Jessie989
Summary: AU! Kurt opens his door to find a little blue card, a pen, and a red rose. T to be safe.


Hey everyone! I'm back! I know it's been awhile, but I've recently got into a new ship, known as Kurtbastian, and was reading like every fanfiction out there of them two. I thought of this randomly, and decided hey, why not? So here you go, a little oneshot for you.

Also, this is not beta-d at all, so I'm sorry for the mistakes. And this is set probably after Glease, but it goes AU from there.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this show called Glee.

* * *

Kurt was watching _Love, Actually_ even though it was a four days after Christmas. He never got tired of the Christmas spirit, and it was like the only thing on TV, so why not? Kurt was about half way into the movie when he heard a knock at the door.

Rachel was gone with Brody somewhere, so Kurt was alone. He wasn't expecting anyone but he thought it might be Rachel forgetting something. So Kurt dragged himself off of the couch, clad in sweatpants and a NYDA shirt; a size too big. He made his way to the door and opened it. There was no one at the door. _Maybe it was some kids playing a prank_, Kurt thought. Some kids? Man, he was getting old. He was about to close the door when something blue on the ground caught his eye. He looked down and realized it was a card with a whole bunch of writing on the front of it, with a pen and rose lying beside it. Kurt looked around once more before lowering himself onto his knees in front of the card.

He looked at the front of the card and started reading,

_Dear Kurt,_

_ Dear Kurt? Honestly who does that anymore? That's so formal. I'm a boss, I shouldn't do formal. _This made Kurt giggle. _Oh, anyways, back to the point of this card. Or is the more of a letter? Hmm. Right. Kurt, you might have figured who this is already, _at this Kurt nodded_ but I need to tell and ask you something. Kurt. I'm saying your name a lot aren't I? Uhm, Hummel, this may seem as a surprise to you, just as it was to me, but I really like you. Like so much, more than I like craigslist. _Kurt smiled. _ I need to stay on task here I keep rambling. Ever since I saw you that one lucky meet up in McDonalds, I was transfixed. First of all, who would have thought The Kurt Hummel would be in McDonalds? I almost had a heart attack at the sight. Oops, sorry, sensitive subject. But mainly, you looked so beautiful since the last time I saw you. We both changed over the months. I wasn't such an insane jerk, though you probably would argue with that, _Kurt laughed_, and you weren't hung up over Blaine. I know you may still think he is the love of your life, even after all the help I did to help you get over him, but give me a chance. I really wanna ask you out on a date, surprising right? _Kurt nodded. _I bet you just totally nodded at that. _Kurt smiled large at that and giggled again._ I'm sorry for ignoring you for a week, but these past 2 months have been hard for me, I wasn't even tempted to go to a bar, and I wanted to figure out my feelings. I know I want to go out with you. So inside this card you will find a box with a yes beside it, and one with a no. You can check whichever you want. If you check yes, be prepared tomorrow at two pm and dress casually. If you check no, I fully understand. When you check a box you can just leave the card here and I will come by later to get it. Also, keep the pen. I will not argue with whatever you pick, but I really hope you will pick yes. I really really really really really really, did I mention really? like you and think you are the most beautiful, handsome, sexy, adorable human being/angel ever._

_ From, _

_ Sebastian the handsome devil Smythe. _

Kurt was stunned and speechless. He looked at the pen, beside the rose, and picked it up. It was a beautiful black ball point pen. But what surprised him the most was an engraving on it. On the side of the pen, in small cursive writing, it said: _Kurt Hummel; A beautiful angel. _Kurt didn't even realize he was tearing up. During the time he started to reading, he was so into it that he didn't realize some flashes were going off to his right. Kurt knew most likely what he would check, but he thought about the last two months.

Kurt had just come back from Lima, where he went to watch his New Direction friends do Grease. He promised himself that he would never ever go to McDonald's even if it was the last place on earth. But Kurt when he arrived back in New York he somehow found himself in McDonald's getting lunch. Kurt was still upset about how his trip ended, so he was probably so out of it, he didn't even care. He wasn't even dressed as fabulous as he always would. All he was wearing was a red t-shirt with dark jeans, and his worn red converse.

As he was making his way out, he bumped into someone. That someone turned out to be Sebastian Smythe. This was someone he was not in the mood to see, so he just glared and went to head out the door but Sebastian grabbed his arm. He somehow managed to get Kurt to agree and sit down with him for a bit. Sebastian noticed how tired Kurt looked, and how he was dressed so… not Kurt-like. He talked to Kurt for a while, and got some info about the break up, and then they talked about New York. Kurt found out Sebastian was in school for photography, and he then noticed Sebastian's fancy camera around his neck. Sebastian realized he actually like talking to Kurt and didn't want to stop, so when Kurt said he needed to head home, Sebastian stole Kurt's phone and added his number. He texted himself so he could get Kurt's number as well. When Kurt left, Kurt was feeling happier for some odd reason.

After that meeting, they seemed to text each other every day and actually became friends. They would hang out at each other's apartments and talk, or watch movies, or just hang out. Sebastian always seemed to have his camera on him, and would always take pictures of Kurt or of him and Kurt. They enjoyed each other's presence, and Kurt didn't think about Blaine much anymore. He missed him, sure, but he had no intention of getting back together. Maybe as friends but Kurt doesn't even think he is ready for that yet either, and doesn't know if he will be. It's hard when you lose trust. Two months seemed to go by fast, and it was the happiest Kurt, and even Sebastian, have been in a while. When Kurt got accepted into NYADA, Sebastian took him out for dinner, as friends. But deep down, Sebastian knew it wasn't just as friends. They had something special. That's when Sebastian realized that he hasn't gone out to a bar for two months, and has no intention of doing so.

Sebastian realized he was falling for Kurt, and he was falling hard. So he didn't speak to Kurt for a week. He was scared and confused. He didn't know how to handle this, but one thing was for sure is that he really wanted to be with Kurt and hold him, and kiss him. He wanted to date him. This stunned Sebastian so much, but he realized it's time to grow up and follow his heart. He planned a special date, and made this letter card thingy, as he called it, and put it in front of Kurt's door and knocked. He went to the right and hid behind a wall, with his camera in his hand, waiting to take pictures, hoping Kurt wouldn't notice the flash. He wanted to capture this moment forever. And that's where we find ourselves now.

Kurt smiled thinking of the times they would hang out, and how he always felt something for Sebastian but pushed it down, because he didn't believe Sebastian would ever like him back. So he really didn't think twice about his answer, and not knowing his life would drastically change for the better, he checked _YES._

* * *

So, let me know what you think, and if I should continue or not. Or maybe just do some little one shots of them hanging out, or meeting in Mcdicks, or one of the date. Who knows right? ;)


End file.
